


What Friends Are For

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Kinda, M/M, Minor Injuries, can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:Eddie gets something well and truly stuck on his head, like a bucket or a box. It is funny at first but pretty soon everyone is wanting to free him, especially when they notice how hard Eddie is trying not to panic. Buck being the sweetheart that he is takes Eddie's hand and presses it over his heart to keep Eddie calm while the rest of the team has to literally cut the offending item off Eddie's head. Eddie plays off that he's fine but after shift, Buck and Chris are there to comfort
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [107]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 159





	What Friends Are For

At first, the situation was kind of funny. They’d had plenty of calls of people in similar situations so the irony of it happening to one of them was laughable. However, the longer it went on the less humor could be found.

It was mostly Chimney’s fault. He had been goofing around upstairs with Buck while they were supposed to be cleaning the kitchen. They’d been playing rock paper scissors for who was going to mop the floors and when Buck lost Chimney shoved him back playfully. Buck had stumbled and bumped into the bucket of soapy water that was supposed to be used for mopping. It just so happened that Eddie was walking underneath them at that moment and Buck hadn’t had time to warn him before the bucket was crashing on to his head. 

Eddie sputtered, trying to spit out the taste of dawn dish soap as Chim and Buck rushed downstairs.

“Holy shit Eddie I’m so sorry,” Buck said as he approached him.

“Buck?” Eddie moved his head, trying to locate his best friend. “It’s fine, just help me get this thing off.”

Buck gripped the bottom of the bucket and tugged it firmly. His heart jumped in his throat when it didn’t budge.

“Chim,” he whispered. “Get Cap. We might need the saw.”

Chim’s eyes went wide and he nodded, rushing off to find Bobby.

“Buck, what’s going on?”

“Okay, don’t freak out. It’s kinda stuck. Chim went to get Cap, everything is gonna be fine.”

“Okay,” Eddie said slowly. “It’s fine, I’m fine.”

Buck’s hand went to grip his wrist, subtly checking to see how quick Eddie’s pulse was. He was doing a good job of keeping his voice even, but Buck could feel the panic in his veins.

“C’mon. Sit down,” Buck led Eddie to a chair, keeping a firm grip on his arm, trying to keep him steady.

“Buck, what the hell happened?” Bobby asked as he came in from his office, flanked by Chim and Hen.

“Chim and I were upstairs in the kitchen and we knocked the bucket over on accident. It fell on Eddie and now it’s stuck,” Buck rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Okay,” Bobby sighed and knelt in front of Eddie. “Okay, Eddie I really don’t want to have to cut this off so that’s last resort alright.”

“Yes sir.”

“Buck come help me.”

Buck let go of Eddie’s arm and felt him tense so he brushed against him gently as he rounded the chair to help Bobby. 

No amount of tugging budged it and they were afraid of hurting Eddie. Bobby silently signaled to Chim to get the saw.

“Eddie, I need you to stay really still okay? It’s gonna be fine.”

Eddie nodded and reached out for Buck without thinking.

Buck knelt next to him, leaning firmly against his side and bringing Eddie’s hand down to rest on his heart. 

“It’s okay,” he whispered against Eddie’s shirt.

Chim returned holding the saw and Buck squeezed Eddie’s leg as the fired it up. Soon enough the plastic was off his head and Hen handed him a towel to wipe the water from his face. 

“You alright?” Buck asked.

“Yeah,” Eddie chuckled. “At least it wasn’t a microwave right?”

“It could have been worse,” Buck agreed.

Realizing his hand was still on Buck’s chest, he pulled it away and ran a hand over his hair. 

“Uh, thanks. For keeping me calm.”

“What are best friends for?”


End file.
